Degrassi's Gravitation Bad Luck
by GothicLolitaAnn
Summary: What happens when Gravitation goes all fleshy. How will their performance in Canada's Degrassi turn out when Marco starts to fall for none other than Eiri Yuki. How will the real world react to Shuichi's clothing?


**Okay so this is my first fanfic and my friend gave me a really cool idea to do a Gravi/Degrassi Crossover because I love both of those shows very much, I hope you enjoy this first chapter and all reviews are welcomed, good or bad!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gravitation or Degrassi Characters in this story. If I did...I wouldn't really have to write this story lol**

* * *

There was a terrible storm, one of the worst in Japan's history. At the airport, Bad Luck, Tohma, Yuki and K, were all huddled together, getting ready to board a plane. The plane was to be heading to Canada, for Bad Luck's Canadian premiere. Once they were all situated on the plane Yuki beside Shuichi, Hiro sitting next to K, and Fujisaki slumped down in the chair next to Tohma, the plane took off. It was an extremely shaky take-off, the plane seemed to be tossed through the harsh winds like a spaghetti string in front of a high-powered fan.

Shuichi yelped and held on to Yuki's arm for dear life. "Yuuuuuki! I don't like planes anymore, I want to get off!"

Yuki rolled his eyes and leaned over a bit, sighing, "Such a brat, you're the one who dragged me along in the first place, so just please be quiet, im trying to get some sleep" He gave Shuichi a quick kiss on the lips, knowing that it would calm the little vocalist down. It worked, almost too well.

Shuichi pulled Yuki closer to him and let Yuki rest his head on his shoulder and sleep. Shuichi was beaming proudly, as if he had just received a medal of honor of something. In the seat behind them Tohma and Fujisaki were going over some new ideas for the upcoming show that they'd do in Canada. In the row behind them, K and Hiro were sprawled out on each other, already fast asleep and dreaming of all sorts of things that we don't really need to mention in this fanfic.

Shuichi was still a bit uneasy about being on the plane, but since he had his Yuki sleeping next to him on his arm, all was just so well. He soon fell asleep right next to Yuki, leaning his head down on the sleeping writer's. It was a great sight to behold.

In a far and distant land...

"Marco! No you can't leave me this summer I need you" Paige said, sighing as she chased the Italian boy around the halls of the school. "Come on Marco, its not like I was cheating on you, that was my brother and he's a total jerk, just please think about it!"

Marco sighed and turned to look at Paige and scratched his head a bit. "Listen Paige I've already made up my mind, there is nothing that you can do to change, it. Listen hun, its only the summer, I'll be back before you know it." Marco gave her a pat on the shoulder and returned to his stride right out of the front of the school. As soon as he got out of the school he bumped into none other than Spinner. They had grown a part over the years, so it wasn't strange that Marco had kept walking right past him and over to Jimmy who was waiting for him at the corner.

"Hey Marco! What took you so long" Jimmy said as he wheeled his chair along side the dark-haired boy.

"Oh nothing much, just trying to convince Paige that Im not leaving her forever only for a summer yanno" Marco said calmly.

"Yea, I know what you mean man, but everyone seems to be leaving this summer, I don't think there will be anything good happening. Well there s nothing I can do personally, being in this chair and all, and with you gone, I won't have anyone to hang out with really you know.."

Marco smirked a bit and gave a slight smile. "Way to make me feel super guilty about leaving now jimmy"

Jimmy laughed a bit, "Does this mean you're going to stay"

Marco huffed a bit and gave a slight laugh. "No, Im still going, its for a good cause, plus I might meet someone and finally get over you-know who"

Jimmy sighed a bit and smiled. "Well listen, there is a concert the day after tomorrow, a Japanese band is supposed to be playing over in the convention center, Im going, and so is Paige and Ashley. So you can either sit around feeling sorry for yourself, or some with us." He didn't even give Marco a chance to answer before continuing on. "Good, we'll be there around 8:00pm to pick you up."

"But-..." Marco didn't even have time to reject the offer before the other boy rolled off in the direction of his own home, leaving Marco on the corner with a rather clueless expression on his face. "Well...uhm...guess I have plans now.." The dark-haired boy smiled and shrugged a bit, making his way home.

Back to the other far and distant world...that wasn't so distant...

By the time the plane had handed, everyone was asleep. They didn't even wake-up for the 'Fasten your seat belts' warning. The flight attendant, nicely put the seat belts on the men herself. She enjoyed it much more than any flight attendant should. Once the pilot had came over the speakers, telling everyone that they had reached their destination, Shuichi opened his eyes and looked around. He quickly jumped to high out of his seat that he almost took Yuki with him. Shuichi threw off his seat belt and looked down at his hands and then to his reflection in the mirror. He was...he was..."FLESHY!" He yelped and looked over at Yuki and was almost too scared to touch him.. He took his carry-on bag and used it to nudge the writer awake.

"What...what what you damn brat im sleeping here!" Yuki slowly opened his eyes and looked around and then looked at Shuichi and then back to everyone else and then back to Shuichi again. He then tilted his head to the side, and closed his eyes once more. He soon reopened his eyes and tapped himself on the face a bit then shook his head some and immediately starting touching things. "Well...this is...rather interesting..."

By the sound of the yelps and gasps behind them, the others had awaken to their fleshy, real-life look as well. Hiro began running up and down the aisles, knocking over people that were heading off towards the exit of the plane and yelling frantically. The only two who seemed to take the new them well were Tohma and Fujisaki. They just sat there, staring at each other. K was ducked down in the seat behind them, checking to make sure he still had his weaponry, which he did, of course. The flight attendant soon came back to where they were and told them that they would have to leave the plane because it was about to be taken to received some quality TLC. Tohma and the others nodded and walked off of the plane to meet a woman that was standing by a group of chairs and ran over to Tohma and shook his hand. "Welcome, Welcome Mr. Seguchi, I've already had your luggage shipped over to the hotel and you'll be glad to know your limo is waiting out front." Tohma raised a brow and looked at the woman very strangely, like she was an aline. "Can you, tell us..whats going on? Why do we look like this?" The hyperactive woman dragged Tohma along and exclaimed. "Oh Im so sorry Mr. Seguchi, I'll have some make-up artists meet you at your suite at the hotel, it's no problem at all."

Behind Tohma, Shuichi was following so close to Yuki that he was almost attached to him. From time to time he peeked out from behind Yuki's shoulder to look at all the strange looking people. This was definitely a very rude awakening.

Soon enough they were all in the limo and looking at each other. They all looked exactly as they did before, only more..."life-like". They had got to the hotel in little to no time and were all ushered quickly to their rooms. Tohma pulled everyone into one room and sat down calmly in one of the chairs. "I don't know, what is going on. I knew Canada was a different place, but I didn't think it was this different. Well, we still have a job to do and we're going to do it. I've rented out a studio for rehearsal. So, you guys go and get dressed and we'll head out in about an hour. Everyone who was paying attention, which was everyone except Yuki agreed with Tohma and went on to change. Yuki just looked up and saw Shuichi heading off to their room and followed him.

Shuichi rummaged through the luggage that he had packed and found some really short leather biker shirts, and a tight form-fitting mesh shirt and put them on. He made sure to put on his boots that gave him about two more inches in height. Yuki didn't even bother to change into another suit, he kept on the black one with the royal blue collared shirt underneath. Fujisaki had on a suit like Yuki's except his shirt was red. Tohma changed into some black dress pants and a white collared shirt and grabbed his 'Tohma' hat. K had stuffed as many weapons as he could into his regular outfit and Hiro had on the usual jeans and a T-shirt.

They had all gathered in the front lobby and Shuichi was surprised to see how everyone seemed to be reacting to his outfit. Seeing this, Tohma quickly rushed everyone back into the limo that they had hired for their stay in Canada and headed off towards their rehearsal studio. They definitely weren't in Kansas anymore...

* * *

**Well thats the first Chapter tell me what you think. If you really like it I'll try to write more ASAP. Thanks for reading!**  



End file.
